New Captain
"New Captain" is the premiere episode of Season Three of the FOX television show Brooklyn Nine-Nine. It aired on September 27, 2015. Episode Synopsis After Holt is transferred to the NYPD Department of Public Relations, the new captain’s arrival causes the precinct to dissolve into chaos, despite Terry’s best efforts to keep everyone on point. Meanwhile, Jake and Amy face the aftermath of their “for reals” kiss. Plot The episode picks up right where Johnny and Dora left off, as the elevator doors open and the new captain Seth Dozerman arrives at the precint. After giving his introduction, he passes out due to a genetic heart condition, meaning his aortic valve is 16% too narrow, which lowers his life expectancy from 103 to 64. At a briefing, Captain Dozerman distributes Dozer-pad tablets that are designed to make the detectives accomplish a task every fifty-five minutes. Rosa hates the Dozer-pads and repeatedly tries to get rid of hers during the episode. Meanwhile, Amy and Jake meet up at the copying room to talk about their kiss. Later Captain Dozerman catches Jake and Amy making out in the evidence room and dies of a heart attack. Terry is furious and demands to know what happened in the evidence room that caused Captain Dozerman to die. Jake and Amy realize that they have been caught on security tapes, so they finally confess that they are dating, which delights Boyle. Cast Running Gags 'Title of Amy's Sex Tape' Read full article on Titles of Amy's Sex Tape *After Amy remarks that she hopes that she and Jake sleeping together wasn't a mistake, Jake says "I Hope It Wasn't a Mistake, title of your sex tape...Title of our sex tape!" 'Washing Lover's Hair' Read full article on Washing Lover's Hair *Trying to help Jake get back together with Amy, Charles suggests that Jake "bring a fancy bottle of lavender shampoo, because shampooing a woman's head is the most erotic thing you could ever possibly-" but is cut off by Jake before he can finish. Cultural References *Holt acts surprised to see Wuntch at his new public relations job. He says he thought she would still be crushed under a house in Munchkinland. This is a reference to the Wicked Witch of the East from The Wizard of Oz. *Gina tells Wuntch that Holt is a "Timberlake" and that she is treating him alike a "Fatone." Justin Timberlake is the lead singer and most successful member of the boy band *NSYNC, which also featured Joey Fatone. *Charles tells Jake that he and Amy are supposed to grow old together and die holding each other as their cruise ship slowly take on water. This could be a reference to a scene from Titanic where an elderly couple accepts their fate in a similar manner. Trivia *This episode starts with a sequence recapping the events at the end of Johnny and Dora, where it shows the final moment of the episode before the screen cuts to black. The scene changes to a shot of the elevator doors opening to reveal Captain Dozerman. Media Gallery Newcaptain.jpg Newcaptain2.jpg Newcaptain3.jpg Video New Captain At The Nine-Nine Brooklyn Nine-Nine Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes written by Matt Murray Category:Episodes directed by Michael Schur